It doesn't Need a Santa to Make Wishes Come True
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri goes Christmas shopping and wolfram finds out about this person named 'Santa Claus'... He made a letter to him, along with Greta... Yuri reads it... Read to find out more... Yuuram. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I hope you like this one as well!

* * *

It Doesn't Take a Santa to Make Wishes Come True

_"Earth is a weird place to be in..."_ Wolfram thought as he curiously stared at the big fellow dressed in red that was laughing and gave children presents with a huge grin plastered on his face.

The children hurried and ran towards this awfully weird man. He just tilted his head and stared at the guy. They fell in line and one by one, they sat on the fat guy's lap to whisper something and thank the guy in red over alls when they receive a gift. He stopped wondering why the man's dressed up like that when he realized Yuri wasn't by his side. Looking from left to right, he placed his hands on his hips with hands both filled with shopping bags. He was about to shout the very obvious question: Where are you, wimp?, when he had spotted the double-black behind the line where parents were supposed to stay until their child/children had finished their turn to sit on the big person sitting on a throne of some sort with red over alls. Yuri was scratching his head and Wolfram knew why. Greta was in the line, patiently waiting for her turn. Wolfram approached Yuri and looked at his daughter sit on the strange man's lap.

"Hey, wimp, who's that strange man Greta, whispered something to?" Wolfram asked in a whisper.

"That person over there is a typical man hired to dress up a fictional character named 'Santa Claus'." Yuri replied in a whisper, not surprised by the blonde who snuck up to him. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous..."

"Why dress up in someone's clothes when he's not real and that great?" Wolfram whispered.

"He wanted to bring smiles onto the faces of the children who believed in the person... Santa Claus, or St. Nicholas, the person they believed who was the real Santa Claus, is a bringer of joy to children by giving them presents during Christmas by going through a chimney... Well, you have no idea how hot that person must going through... Being in a Santa outfit isn't something you would like wearing all day, I can tell you that..." Yuri whispered back.

"Yuri, Wolfram! Look, Santa gave me a gift!" Greta said enthusiastically. "I wonder what's inside!"

"Well, we'll know what's inside tomorrow morning when it's gift opening time..." Yuri said gently. "Let's go home..."

The double-black received eager nods from his fiancé and daughter. They've spent almost all day in the mall for Christmas. Yuri wasn't able to do so for he was busy with the political stuff in Shin Makoku... He returned with the news that December 25 was on the following day. He didn't waste time and went Christmas shopping after changing into dry clothes with his family in tow. It was sun down when they emerged from the automatic doors of the mall and walked on foot.

"So, could you tell me more about this 'Santa' person...?" Wolfram asked.

"He rides in a sleigh that's pulled by his reindeers, with Rudolf guiding the way, and it is filled with presents that he'll give the children in his 'good' list." Greta was all too happy to fill her second father in.

"That's right! Usually, you write a letter to Santa and list there what you would like to receive in Christmas, and like I told you earlier, he'll sneak in by sliding through the chimney... Anyways, he has a list of the good and bad children and they are judged by the actions they did during the year. Of course, the good kids get present. No one can deceive Santa..." Yuri was as happy as Greta to fill his fiancé in some details.

Wolfram nodded slowly as his brain tried to absorb this Santa information.

They walked in silence until they arrived home. Yuri unlocked the front door and said: "We're home!" Jenifer happily greeted them and let them set their shopping bags on the floor boards, so that they'll have an early supper.

Shouma was called from home to work on some project that made him unavailable to join his family for the night... Shouri took the opportunity to go and meet up Bob to give more tricks with handling his powers which made him unavailable as well... Jenifer was happy to have her youngest, along with his family, to join her during Christmas Eve.

With smiles on their faces, all of them approached the table and ate their share. After eating, Jenifer set the fruit cake in front of Greta. The couple exchanged worried looks. They knew that Greta was not old enough to have even the slightest amount of alcohol in her system. They wanted to say no the pleading eyes of their little girl, but the urge to give in to those eyes were too great that they allowed her _one forth_ of a piece... They shook their heads when Greta began hiccupping. She felt tipsy...

"I'll go clean myself now..." Greta rose from her seat.

"Do you want any help?" Wolfram asked, ready to accompany her.

She shook her head.

"When I'm done, can we make letters for Santa?"

"Of course, we can..."

With one last smile, she walked out of the room, swaying from side to side.

"We shouldn't have given her any..." Yuri said and ate a forkful.

"I agree..." The other occupants of the table said in unison as they nodded solemnly.

"I'll bring this to the ref. If anyone wants more than their share, tell me first..." Jenifer got the fruit cake and hid it somewhere no one would suspect.

"I'm sorry, I can't join you two... I have presents to wrap..." Yuri said ruefully.

"It's okay, there's still next year..." Wolfram said and rose from his seat. "I'll check on Greta. I don't want her to pass out in the bath room."

"Good night, I probably won't see you awake..."

"Good night..." Wolfram gave him a smile and left.

A few minutes later, after finishing his piece, he went straight to his room, leaving Jenifer to clean up the mess...

* * *

Yuri spent hours upstairs in his room, wrapping gifts. He became worried with the two because they didn't go up. He was finished with the gift wrapping session he had and went downstairs with blanket clung onto his left arm, in case he needed them. He found the two sleeping on the living room table with heads on top of their letters. It must be the fruit cake that made them fall asleep. With an amused smile, he draped them with separate blankets. Yuri really liked how they matched the night gowns they were wearing. He loved seeing the blonde asleep with the moonlight gratefully shining upon his fiancé's angelic features. He took Greta's letter and read it silently. It starts with 'Dear Santa' and then she explained how much of a good girl she had been and placed what she wanted. He sighed when he saw that it was the same thing that he bought for her. He skimmed down the letter and read the P.S. A smile crept on his face because it says that she wished that she wanted her fathers to get married already.

"Don't worry, I promise you that this one will come true, Greta..." Yuri whispered and raised a bit the blanket so that it will reach her shoulders.

Yuri looked at Wolfram's letter and slowly removed it from underneath the blonde's head.

"Wimp..." The blonde mumbled and snuggled onto his arms.

Yuri looked at how cutely his fiancé snuggled his own forearms. He turned his attention towards the letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm going to tell you truthfully that I don't know if I was good or bad from the beginning to the end of the year... I don't know if what was more impossible, the way you squeeze yourself to fit in a tiny chimney or if I've done my best to understand my feelings for a certain someone all that well. I don't know a lot of things, one of them is that I don't know why I'm writing you a letter, whether you exist or not and if there will really come the time when that certain someone would possess the same feelings that I have for him... All I ask of you this Christmas is for Yuri to tell me that he does have feelings for me more than of a friend or a brother... This is all I ask. I don't care about materialistic things... I could easily have them... But, Yuri's love is something else... And it seems that no matter how much I try, I won't be able to attain that no matter how I try! Please, oh please, I ask you to do this one thing for me... I promise not to bother you again... Please do it for me..._

_With love,_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld_

The letter stated. Yuri looked at the blonde with a sad smile. He wanted to show it too... He wanted to make Wolfram that he _is_ loved... Well, he knew that this Christmas request wasn't made with vain, in fact, his gift for Wolfram was a letter of he felt about him and a small box with something more valuable than just an ordinary ring... The value of the ring was not to be measured with how many carats of gold or with how many jewel pieces were stuck onto it... It was of something that no one can comprehend unless you're either a Yuri Shibuya or a Wolfram von Bielefeld...

"I'm sorry for making you wait... Don't worry, just like what I told Greta, this thing that you ask of me will come true..." Yuri whispered and removed a tear drop from the side of his eye.

He went upstairs to get their presents and placed them on the table where his loved one's heads and arms were placed.

Yuri made sure this time that he will make Wolfram remember this Christmas and that he'll never make another letter to Santa ever again...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I know it's a cliffy, but at least we know that they had a good first Christmas together in Earth, and that Wolfram didn't have to wait for that wimpy fiancé of his anymore... Please review, come on, press that green button over there and give it was a Christmas gift to me... Happy Holidays!


End file.
